From High Profile Model to College Student
by idk what my life is about
Summary: Ally Dawson is one of the youngest and successful model in the modelling industry yet she's always wanted to go back to her studies so she makes a compromise to continue modelling and go to school. She thinks she'll be able to handle it but when you're in the spotlight like her it can be tough trying to keep low key profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I just want to thank RedQuxxnRed for telling me that I should go through with this idea. And this is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if I make some mistakes even though I've tried to go through it a couple of times.**

**BTW, if you have any writing advice/constructive criticism for me it is much appreciated!**

**Now let's just get on with the story. **

**Ally's POV**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" My agent Matthew shouted at me. I flinch at how loud he is and watch how he paces around the room. I just told him that I wanted to quit modelling and go to college like every normal young adult. I prepare myself for his long lecture.

"ALLISON DAWSON! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST SUCCESSFUL WOMEN IN THE MODELLING INDUSTRY! YOU ARE AT YOUR PEAK AND YOU WANT TO THROW IT AWAY TO PURSUE A PETTY WISH OF YOURS?" He shouts again.

"Yes..?" I reply quite scared because I had never seen him this mad before. He calms himself down by doing breathing exercises which he probably learnt from a yoga class of his.

"Listen, Ally." Matthew begins softly, "Because of how popular you are you won't be able to just quit. If you do the media will be even more interested in you and it'll just blow up in your face. So we need to think about this rationally. Why don't you just do both instead of quitting?"

I take a seat in an armchair in his office and begin to think about it. This wasn't what I was going for but I guess he was right. If I just quit unexpectedly then it'll bring even more attention to me and they won't leave me alone. I let my eyes wonder around the office. It's the top floor of a penthouse and it looks over Manhattan. The sun was beaming in through the glass doors and I realise I've zoned out because Matthew clears his throat expecting to me to reply.

"Oh right sorry, Matt." I say sitting up. "I'll continue modelling but I want all the photo shoots to be in Miami when I'm in school."

"Done." He replies immediately. He must really not want me to quit.

Well I should probably explain myself for why I'm doing this.

As you can probably guess I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a model but it happened by accident. I was 15 when I first modeled and it was on the weekend. I was going to my best friend's Quinceanera and I went to the wrong venue. Well actually I got it right it's just that she gave out new invitations correcting the place but I just used the wrong invitation. Sooo..anyway that's beside the point let me just continue. I ended up walking into a photo shoot and I didn't know that I was pacing around on the set. I tried to leave but the photographer thought I was fabulous so I just went along with it. When I realised that this was the wrong venue I tried to leave and that's when Matthew gave me his card because he also thought that I'd be good since I was quite young. So I took his card and went straight to the Quinceanera without ever mentioning what just happened. I was living with my dad then and my mom was thrilled when she heard about it. My dad was a bit sceptical though and he didn't want me to grow up without a childhood. Eventually I had to be homeschooled and stop meeting up with my friends. My best friend was called Trish and I'll never forget her even if she probably forgot me. I spent my days modelling, afternoons studying and evenings going to social events. I made friends with other young models and some of them were nicer than others. Well it's better than having no friends. After that I moved out to live with my aunt in New York because that's where most of my modelling gigs took place leaving my dad back in Florida.

But that's my story. Well most of it, I guess. I'm not really that interesting.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Matt." I sheepishly say.

"You're welcome." Matt replied softly giving me a reassuring smile. Matt was like a second father to me and I appreciated that a lot when I went to live with my aunt.

"You didn't let me finish." I say to which Matt responds with a confused face. I twiddle my thumbs and say, "I've already been planned everything out. I've been accepted at Miami University, packed my bags and my flight leaves today..."

Matt's eyes widen in true shock, "What?" I could tell he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Surprise!" I say with fake enthusiasm and laugh awkwardly.

Matt sighs, "So if I had said that you couldn't quit modelling then you would have gone to university anyway?"

"That's...right." I say twiddling with my thumbs again.

Matt just shakes his head and mutters, "You're so stubborn, Ally."

I perk up, "I know I am, Matt." I skip out his office feeling so giddy I could barely hold in my excitement. I'm going to college after 4 years of homeschooling! Sure people have been home schooled for more years but I've longed being part of a community than just studying by myself. Miami. That means I'll see my dad again. Sure I'd alternate my holidays to go see both my mom and dad but this time I'm staying in Miami so I'll see my dad whenever I want. And I can't wait to go back to Sonic Boom. Oh there are just so many things that are waiting for me in Miami it's nerve-wrecking.

As I walk out of the elevator the receptionist Abigail asks, "So, Ally. How was it?"

I begin looking down at the floor, "He..." She looked worried and bit her lip expecting me to say something disappointing. I look up excitedly and finish my sentence, "HE SAID I COULD GO!"

Abigail screamed and I joined in and we were both dancing up and down in each other's arms.

She asks, "He actually said yes?!"

I answer, "I know right!"

I feel like I'm Cloud 9 and nothing can bring me down. I hug Abigail goodbye, walk out through the automatic glass doors and get into my white Maserati Granturismo convertible. I'm not saying I hate modelling but it sure has its perks. I drive to the Upper East Side where my apartment is. I park my car, step out and walk into the lobby. I greet the receptionist with a small wave and make my way up to the penthouse. I take out my phone and throw my purse on the couch.

I call my dad and wait as it rings. It takes a while but he finally picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Ally, pumpkin!" He says as usual.

"Hey dad." I say grabbing a bottle of coke from my fridge and taking a seat on my island counter.

"You sound happier than usual."

"I know." I feel myself smirk as I take a sip.

"Well...would you like to tell me?" He asks.

I get up from my seat, grab my coke, walk to my bedroom and reply, "Guess who's coming to Miami?"

There's a silence and I take some more sips from my coke. I put on speakerphone as I take out my suitcases that had been previously packed. Yes like I told Matt, I've already booked my ticket, packed my bags and prepared EVERYTHING. I told you I was stubborn and my goal was to go to Miami University no matter what.

My dad asks in shock, "A-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, positive." I reply opening my wardrobe to change clothes. Don't judge because when you're a model you become accustomed to changing clothes often.

"Well. Do you want me to come and pick you up?" My dad asks.

I answer, "No dad, it's okay. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I'll just meet you at Sonic Boom."

"Do you still remember where it is?"

"Of course I do, dad!" I reply laughing. I grab my phone and say, "Well, I'll see you later dad."

"Bye pumpkin." He says. I hang up and change my clothes.

When I'm done I inspect myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a lace crop top with a light grey fitted spaghetti strap tank top. I have white jeans, white Jimmy Choo wedges and a couple fishtail woven rubber band bracelets. I did my makeup quite naturally and parted my hair in the middle. I curled it a bit but I was feeling super lazy today so I didn't curl much. My suitcases are being put into my car right now. I take my black tote handbag and walk out with my phone in hand. I hand in my keys to the receptionist. I tip the bell hops, climb into my Maserati, plug my phone into the car and play my music. Before I take off, I put on my Louis Vuitton over sized sunglasses and drive off to the airport.

This is it. I'm actually going to college. I'm going to experience real people again (not in that way!) and be a normal young adult. Well yes I'd probably have to do some modelling gigs I'll keep a low profile and I won't tell ANYONE about my modelling thing. It should be easy. I mean it is going to be easy.

Right?

**I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll reply in the next chapter or by PM. Idk yet. But please do give me some constructive criticism so I can improve my writing skills. **

**xx**

**Allison**

**And yes I do happen to have the same first name as Ally Dawson if you're wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiii, I'm back and ready with some more stuff. **

**Ally's POV**

I'm taking my private jet and I'm sitting in the passenger seat feeling nervous but yet excited at the same time. This is actually happening. I've pinched myself and this isn't a dream.

I guess as a 'celebrity' I have to tweet and Instagram and stuff. I do that and I have been recognised on the street sometimes but I just hope it doesn't happen at University.

I open Instagram and take a selfie making sure the plane window is in view. I put in the description, "Guess where I'm going this time?" I put a filter on it and post it. I see likes popping up by the dozen and I feel flattered. I would have thought that they'd have forgotten about me or something.

I pick up a magazine and it just so happens to be modelling for Elle, I'm posing in a way that I'm looking in the upper corner. I'm the front cover wearing a laced pink baby doll dress. My hair is up with a massive baby pink bow. I read it and it's basically how I'm known as one of the innocent models. Those who haven't done any risqué projects yet, though I wouldn't mind doing them because I'm not 16 anymore. I'm not saying I need to strip down straight away but I guess since I'm more grown then it doesn't really bother me. But whatever.

This is going to be a 3 hour flight so I take out my laptop and start to play The Sims 3. I play for about an hour before I decide to put on a movie. I put on Finding Nemo and I only remember about 2/3 of the film because I probably fell asleep. I've just had a rough morning and I was pretty nervous asking Matt about this even though I had already gone through with my plan.

I wake up and feel really groggy. I stretch out, close the monitor of my laptop put it in my handbag and take a sip of water. I look out my plane window and see we've just landed. I check my phone as I walk out with my handbag and see the comments. Most guesses are countries in Europe, other's in other states like California and Florida and one said Australia. Okay, even though I don't consider myself famous I guess you could consider me a celebrity, because I am. But I've never really liked that word.

I take another picture this time of the sign leading to baggage reclaim and say, "Finally landed in Miami. "

I post it and get my bags. It feels so refreshing to breath in fresh air after having been locked inside a plane for 3 hours. I see my car being placed in the car pack and I thank the staff. As I finish putting my luggage in the trunk I hear a scream. I turn around and see a couple of girls screaming and pointing in my direction. I'm confused and turn around to see nothing but ordinary. Then I realise they're pointing to me. I give a small wave and the girls walk up to me.

One asks, "A-Are you Ally Dawson? Like t-the Ally Dawson?"

I smile, "That's me."

Another burst out, "Can we take a picture together?"

"Sure." I smile gesturing her to come and stand next to me. She fixes her hair, I get into the shot and we take several pictures. She was so excited and I love seeing fans all happy when they see me. I just live for smiles.

So I take pictures with all three of the girls and sign some autographs. This is the exact opposite of what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm supposed to avert attention but I'm just attracting it by posting pictures and taking more pictures with fans. Great going, Ally. When we're done I wave goodbye and hop into my car and drive to Sonic Boom. It was hard finding a parking spot but I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to busy areas so I managed to quickly snag in a space which did cause a driver to get angry. But the driver then recognised me and just seemed surprised. I smile just because it's polite and make my way through the mall. When I'm walking through the cafeteria I find the Sonic Boom sign and walk in with excitement. I look around the shop even though it wasn't crowded and see my dad talking to a customer. When he's done I hug him and say, "Hey dad!"

"Ally, pumpkin. You made it." He said.

"Told you I would." I say as we pull away. I look around the shop examining the instruments, "You've still kept Sonic Boom in great condition."

"Yes, I have." My dad proudly replies standing next to me. "Now how come you're here?"

"I've been accepted to Miami University. I convinced Matt to let me study on a condition that I would continue to model as well. But I made him promise all the shoots would be here in Miami."

"That's wonderful, pumpkin." My dad said as he manned the cash register.

"I have to go right now dad but I'll come later." I say walking towards the door.

"Take your time." He said waving with a happy smile. I smile back and decide to go through stores like Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, American Apparel, Gucci, Prada and other brands. I came out with 4 big shopping bags and I walked out to the car park. Thank god there weren't any paparazzi though I doubt it'd be like that for long. At least they don't know where I'll be specifically.

I put my shopping bags in the passenger seat and drive to the campus. I find a nice parking spot in the shade which helps because I can't stand it when my car hits the sun. I also like Miami University because a small fraction happens to be in some sort of industry like mine whether it's acting or music. Then I don't feel all weird. I manage to get all my stuff which includes loads of luggage, shopping bags and my handbags. Thank god that some other girls pack heavily like I do. I go to the desk and get my stuff and make my way to my dorm.

After struggling with some flights of stairs I finally arrive to my room and see it empty. Parts of the room have been taken and when I get to my bed I see a small note. I can just about make out the messy handwriting:

_Hey Roomie! _

_Sorry I'm not here right now but maybe I'll see you later on._

Well they seem nice because they left me a note. I unpack and I'm very good at it because I'm used to going somewhere under pressure. I make sure all my clothes are neatly folded or hung, my toiletries are organised, my books arranged neatly in the drawers of my desk and my school bag at the end of my bed. Yes, I am a neat freak and proud because I hate clutter. I feel like I just can't concentrate at all. I touch up my hair a bit by brushing it to get rid of some of the frizz that happened when I was sleeping and curl the ends of my hair and brush them out for a more natural look. I put a bit of lip gloss.

Before I leave I put my car keys in the pocket and just take my phone, headphones and wallet. I really don't feel like lugging around a big fat handbag. I feel my stomach grumble a bit. Come to think of it I am actually quite hungry.

As I walk through the mall I come across Starbucks and I feel myself light up a bit. I get a caramel frappuccino and yes I did get my name written on it. The person was so nice that they even put a smiley next to it. I tip them and then get a sandwich and donut. I make my way to their table outside when I bump into someone short. Luckily nothing spills or falls over.

The person angrily snaps, "Hey! What where you're-"

The girl turns around and we both stop. I recognise this girl. The shortness, her kind of chubbiness, the curly black long hair and the crazy patterned clothes. The girl also seems to recognise me and she takes in my appearance and asks, "Ally, is that you? Allygator?"

"Yes. I thought you forgot about me!" I exclaim relieved she remembered me. "Trish, you remember me."

The girl is Trish my best friend and she replies, "Of course I do. You're my best friend."

I apologize profusely, "Trish, I'm so sorry we lost contact. I still have your number but you never picked up and I guess you got a new number or something but god I missed you so much. I thought I'd NEVER find you again."

"Don't worry. I did get a new number because my other one was run over by a bus."

Then two girls from behind Trish cleared their voices to get our attention. I put my food on the table next to me and say, "Oh sorry. Hi. I'm Ally."

One of the girls who was a blond asks in shock, "Wait. The Ally Dawson? Ally Dawson the model?"

I smile feeling a bit ashamed for some reason, "The one and only."

The other girl who has beautiful curly hair replies excitedly, "Oh my god! I follow you on Instagram! When I found out you were in Miami I was freaking out."

I ask, "Wait, aren't you Kira Starr?"

She nods, "Yeah, I am. My dad's Jimmy Starr."

"I remember you from an after party a couple of years ago." I say. It was about Jimmy Starr having a new star on the rise but I never really remembered who it was. Kira and I talked for a bit but I had to go to rest up for a photo shoot.

Trish says, "So you know Kira. This is Cassidy."

Cassidy waves with a sweet smile. Wow, I met some actual nice people because in the modelling world not all models are friendly.

I say, "Sorry. I'm starving. Do you mind if we continue this conversation while I'm eating."

"I thought models didn't eat." Cassidy asks taking a seat.

"Well some eat more than others. But I have a fast metabolism. And I don't want to be anorexic."

Kira adds in, "Well the magazines don't exaggerate your beauty."

I know where this is going. They're going to be those kind of people who just can't seem to act normally with me. I sigh rolling my eyes, "Guys. I am a person. Just talk to me about ANYTHING."

"Thank god." Cassidy said sounding relieved, "I thought you were going to be all snobby even though Trish said you were really nice."

We caught up with each other and the girls seemed super nice which means I already have 3 friends. We exchanged numbers and I said, "Do you guys want to take a selfie?"

"Do I?" Cassidy excitedly says. We make ridiculous faces and I type 'Aren't we just sexy beasts?'

Trish rolls her eyes, "Never in a million years would I have guessed that Ally would be obsessed with social media."

I reply, "Shut up, Trish. You're just jealous that you don't have 5.1 million followers on Instagram."

Trish teases, "Maybe I am jealous. Who else wants to be followed and stalked?" I roll my eyes smiling at her comment.

After we chat I say, "I'm going to go hang out with my dad for a bit. Where should I meet you guys, later?"

Kira replies, "Well you can meet us on the sports field. That's where we like to just sit and talk."

"Why there?" I ask out of curiousity. These girls don't seem like they'd bother to do sports in the hot afternoon.

Cassidy answers my question immediately with a 'duh' voice, "Hot, sporty guys."

I chuckle and as I walk towards Sonic Boom I shout, "See ya later!"

I spend some time manning the cash register and yes loads of people did recognise me but I just shrugged it off and continued to act normal. I spent some time with my dad by talking about music, work, modelling and free time. It was nice to relax with my dad and I went back to my room. I decide to change because I'm going to be on a sports ground and it's getting even hotter so these jeans and fitted tank top aren't going to cut it.

This time I put on some low rise light ripped denim shorts with a low side cut cropped tank top and I made sure I had a bandeau bra underneath. I put my Louis Vuitton sunglasses, some converses and my phone and headphones. I put my headphones in and made my way to the sports ground.

I'm walking across the path texting one of model friends Hilary when someone shouts. I don't quite hear it but I see a ball heading in my direction. I put my sunglasses up on my head and catch the ball with my free hand which seems to impress the boys. They must be members of the basketball team. I realise my shoelace is untied so I reach down and tie them. I throw back the ball but not towards them. I throw it towards the hoop; it rolls around the rim until finally falling in. Their mouths immediately drop; I smirk and walk to the girls.

**Austin's POV**

"YES!" Dallas as I scored. I went over to him and gave him a bro hug. We continued to practise basketball and occasionally we'd look over to the girls who always sat around the same place. Trish, Cassidy and Kira. I'd often throw in some winks and waves. They're always there and I know it's to mostly look at guys playing sports.

We take a water break because it's so hot. I then hear footsteps. I turn my head a bit and see a girl with chocolate brown wavy hair down to the bottom of her shoulders. I have to admit the girl looks pretty hot. She's texting on her phone and when Dez fails to get the ball into the hoop so it ends up going to straight towards the girl. Dez shouts, "Heads up!"

The girl looks towards us, pushes up her sunglasses and catches the ball with one hand. Dallas and I exchange impressed glances. I expect her to throw it back but she ties her shoe first. When she does throw it back it doesn't go to either us but it goes straight into the hoop. All our mouths gape open and she just smirks with satisfaction continuing to walk confidently towards the Trish and the others.

Dallas and I exchange some glances but then continue to practise. The girl sits next to Cassidy and they begin to talk. They occasionally glance across to us. The sun is beaming down on us and we're getting sweaty. I flick my hair with my head and drink some water. This seems to get their attention. I know their eyes are on me so I step it up and remove my shirt. Dez can't get his water bottle to work and accidently squirts some water at my torso. Cassidy's blushing and has her mouth gaped open, Kira's mouth is also open. Trish and the girl don't have theirs open but they're still looking. The girl has a bit of a not bad/kind of impressed face which makes feel even more confident. They simultaneously close Kira and Cassidy's mouths. I wink in their direction to which the new girl acts indifferently to which does confuse me a bit. I mean normally I'd expect a reaction back, like a blush or maybe a wink back or something.

**Ally's POV**

I sit down next to Cassidy and say, "Hey girls."

Kira teased, "You didn't tell us you were amazing at basketball?"

"Oh that. I was just lucky. Seriously I am not athletic." I say taking out my headphones and setting my phone down.

Cassidy says, "Didn't seem like it."

"Trust me she isn't athletic." Trish adds. I smack her arm playfully, "Trish!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth." She smirks.

"So who are they?" I ask gesturing with my head to the 3 boys playing basketball.

Trish begins, "Redhead is Dez. He's really weird and stupid. Brunette would be Dallas. He's okay-"

Cassidy interrupts, "Okay? He's quite nice and sweet actually."

Trish continues, "Let me finish. Yeah, Dallas whatever Cassidy said. Dez and Dallas are both best friends of Austin, the blondie. Captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular guys in the year and Jimmy Starr just so happens to be his record producer. He's an upcoming singer."

"Great another Justin Bieber." I scoff. "It's not like the original was enough." Oh so he must have been the star from the after party. I just never really stayed that long but oh well.

"He may be hot but he is so annoying." Kira states.

"No he isn't he's so dreamy." Cassidy sighing lustfully. I exchange a glance with Trish and she looks equally weirded out.

We look over at the guys when they continue to play. They have a water break and I look back at the girls. Cassidy says, "Look guys. He's going to flip his fair."

I look and because he's sweating when he flips his hair it stays but he messes it up. His shirt is sticking to his chest. He takes off his shirt revealing a perfect six pack and v line. I have to admit I'm impressed he's more toned than some of the guys I've modelled in the past with. Dez is probably really clumsy because he tries to get his water bottle open but it ends up on Austin's chest. So now Austin is dripping and I hear gasps from Cassidy and Kira as their mouths open. I continue to study him while Trish closes Kira's mouth and I close Cassidy's. He throws us a wink. I admit it he's really hot but in the modelling world everyone's hot so it doesn't faze as much as he would have liked it to.

Cassidy excitedly shrieks, "He winked at you!"

"And...?" I ask. "He probably does that to all the girls."

"True." Cassidy replies, "But only to the really hot ones."

I roll my eyes smiling.

**Ermahgerd. That was such a long chapter and thanks to those who reviewed I love ya. **

**And guys! It is Wednesday! And Mean Girls came out 10 fucking years ago! Oh my fucking god! All the girls wore something pink for school today and a couple of guys did! Basically for the whole day it was a Mean Girls infestation! Ahhhh lalalalalaaaaaaaaa.**

**I can't believe it's been 10 years since mean girls! We should so make fetch happen. Even though it was never a thing. But the fact that it was never a thing makes it a thing.**

**Anyway.**

**Happy Mean Girls 10th Anniversary! **

**See you soon and I am uploading this in class. Thank god I sit at the back and I'm really bored. I checked my Doc Manager and turns out I had this completed and now the guy sitting next to me is trying to look at what I'm doing and my FanFiction life is basically a secret. I don't share my fanfiction life with ANYONE like urgh.**

**Do you guys do that? **

**Oh my god the teacher is coming this way! Eeeep.**

**Byeeee**

**xx**

**Allie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii. I'm back with another chapter. Woo. **

**Let's get this thing on the road. **

**Ally's POV **

I check my phone and see that it's 6:30pm. The guys have gone to the changing rooms and Cassidy is still going on about Austin's abs.

"Oh my god. It was just such a perfect sight!" Cassidy rambles dreamily.

I roll my eyes, "You're so pathetic, Cass."

"Oh, don't pretend like you weren't impressed, Ally." She flips her hair. I chuckle and reply, "Need I remind you I see hot guys ALL the time."

Cassidy sticks out her tongue at me playfully.

"So what are we waiting for?" I ask because we weren't really doing anything at all.

"I don't actually know." Trish wonders as we walk along the path out the gate. We're about to cross the road when Cassidy grabs mine and Trish's arm.

"WAIT!"

I look at her crossing an arm and raising an eyebrow. She continues, "Remember guys we leave just before the guys open the door so it doesn't look like we were waiting for them."

"Is there a purpose for this...?" I ask still not understanding.

"It's called letting a guy check you out." Cassidy justifies by crossing her arms. We hear laughing; Cassidy's eyes widen and she squeaks, "Go now." She pushes us towards the road.

"Is she always like this?" I ask whispering to Kira.

"Basically." She nods as we cross the road.

"So where are we going to eat?" I ask looking around. Trish is about to answer but she gets interrupted by a guys voice across the road.

"Hey!"

I turn around and see Austin with Dallas and Dez as he waves to us. I roll my eyes smiling and shout back, "Hey!"

Austin smiles biting his lip, probably attempting to seduce me or something, and replies, "How are you doing with your fine self?"

I raise my eyebrow smirking, "My _fine_ self?"

I see a bit of a blush on his face and I think he knows that because he clears his throat and says, "Yeah. How are you doing?"

I reply, "I'm actually pretty hungry right now." I turn to Trish and ask, "So Trish where are we eating?"

"There's actually an awesome café near here and-" Trish begins as she leads me around the corner with the girls following.

Cassidy interrupts and whispers, "And that café just so happens to be where Austin hangs out." She winks at and I reply, "Wow. You sure do have a crush on him."

Kira adds, "I thought you had a crush on Elliot."

Trish looks confused, "Err...no. I swear Cassidy is crushing on Mark."

"I'm not crushing on them. I just happen to think that loads of guys are hot and cute." Cassidy confirms as she brushes out some of her bangs.

Kira just laughs, "God. You're such an idiot, Cass."

We come up to a café that has a nice ambience because the sun is setting so it looks nice in lowlight. I follow behind Trish, Cassidy and Kira as we walk in the café. I hear a couple of pings meaning that my phone just got some texts. I look at my phone and see one from Matt, one from Dad and another from Hailey. I'm in the middle of writing a reply to my dad when I bump into someone full contact. This person is really tall because my head makes contact with what I assume is their chest. I mean they're so strongly built that I rebound and begin to lose my footing. I try to go forward to even out the balance but I slip on the finely polished wooden floor. I brace myself for the impact and that I'll make a massive fool out of myself. I then feel an arm go behind my waist so I'm almost horizontal. My phone is clutched in my both of my hands and my eyes are shut tight.

I open one eye then the other to see Austin smiling down on me. I feel my mouth open and I say, "Whoa. You're way taller than I remember."

Austin drags me up laughing, "Oh is that it? I would have thought that'd you'd say something along the lines of 'OMG. I almost died."

I punch him for making fun of me and say, "Hey!"

"So what are you doing here? Are you following me?" Austin asks smirking.

I cross my arms, lean on one hip and hold my head up, "In your dreams. Actually, I'm here to eat dinner with-" I stop and look around the room and to my luck I don't see Trish, Cassidy or Kira ANYWHERE. I mouth shit in frustration and continue my sentence, "Like I said I'm here to eat dinner."

Austin teases stepping close expecting an answer by holding out his ear, "Well you were going to say who with."

I bite my lip trying to think of an excuse and I quickly say, "With myself." Austin looks at me unconvinced and I just reply, "Duh! I'm dating me."

I laugh awkwardly still looking around but I still couldn't find the girls and it doesn't help that this café happens to be very big. Austin says, "Tell you what. It's obvious you can't find your friends so why don't you sit with me?"

"With you?" I question with some uncertainty.

"And my friends." Austin quickly answers stammering a bit. I raise an eyebrow at his sudden nervousness but he just runs his hand through his hair smirking. I sigh, "Okay, fine. I'll go with you, _Austin_."

"How do you know my name?" Austin asks surprised as we walk side by side to the basement floor of the café.

I run my fingers through my hair and answer, "Well, when you're considered as one of the most POPULAR people at this college, it's easy to know."

"Oh, I just thought you knew because I'm an upcoming singer."

I scoff, "Ha. You wish."

"So what's your name?" Austin asks. We walk around a corner and I see Dallas and Dez come into view.

"Ally." I reply and I quickly send replies to my dad and Hailey. Their texts weren't anything out of the ordinary so I don't really need to say EXACTLY what they said. But Dad was just eating with his 'friend' Maria and Hailey was just talking about how she landed the front page of Marie Claire and was really excited for issue to come out.

"Hey Austin I was wondering when-" Dallas begins to say then he notices me texting next to Austin and he asks, "Who's this?"

Austin introduces me, "This is-"

I interrupt, "I'm Ally." I plonk down on the closest bowl chair and continue, "And you guys are Dallas and Dez. Correct?"

Dez mutters 'Yup' while he looks over the menu. Dallas nods in confusion and asks, "How do you know that?"

I wink, "I have my sources." I reach forward for the menu and push my hair back. I catch Austin looking at me but he quickly turns his gaze on the menu.

Austin asks, "So what are you guys getting?"

Dez replies, "I'm getting a burger and some fries."

Austin rolls his eyes, "You _always _get that."

Dez counters, "You can never go wrong with that AND it is delicious."

Austin sighs, "Right. I'll just get the lasagne. Dallas?"

Dallas skims over it a couple of times before finally saying, "I'll just get the same as Dez." Dallas looks to me and offers, "And for the lady a salad?"

Is this guy serious? Just because I'm a girl I have to get salad?

I pretend laugh, stop and say, "How about no? I'm going to have the chicken wings."

The waitress comes, takes our order and leaves but not before gawking over Austin. Austin sees me catching me looking at them, I just smirk and go on my phone. In the corner of my eye I see the waitress work out why I would be hanging out with those three. Dallas then says, "Wait, Ally. You remind me of someone."

Oh god no. You're going to say I'm that model. Oh come on come on. Please don't. I'm trying to keep a low profile! For the love of all things holy don't say who I am.

Dallas goes on his phone and goes on Instagram. Shit. Oh god. He beckons the guys to come over and he compares me to a selfie I took a while back. I bite my lip hoping they wouldn't confirm me to who I really was.

"You're THE Ally Dawson?" Dallas shouts out. I jump off my seat and put my hand on his mouth whispering, "Shh!"

I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and remove my hand from Dallas's mouth. I huddle the guys over and say, "Yeah. I'm Ally Dawson but I'm trying to keep a low profile, okay?"

Dallas smirks, "Low profile? How can someone ignore that?" He then gestures to me and I see Austin stiffen a bit but he quickly loosens up.

I reply, "I'm flattered, Dallas. But seriously can you just not….um…_advertise_ it?"

Dallas asks confused, "Do you not WANT to be recognised?"

"What do you think?" I whisper/shriek. Dallas raises his hands up in defeat exchanging glances with Austin. I calm myself down getting weird looks from Austin and Dallas. Dez however is just texting on his phone zoning out from the world.

Austin then says, "No wonder I thought you looked familiar."

I look at him really weirdly with a hand on my hip, "Excuse me?"

Austin chuckles shaking his head, "I remember you from Jimmy Starr's party to celebrate 'me' and you just looked a LOT like her. By her I mean Ally Dawson who is you."

I roll my eyes and hear the waitress clearing her throat. I turn around and see the waitress holding 3 plates. She sets them on the table and goes off. Everyone else's food had arrived except mine but I guess maybe mine's taking longer. I shrug it off and just sit back in my bowl chair watching the guys eat. The girl probably intentionally left out my order because all that arrived was my lemonade and all the guys were filling their stomachs. I crossed my arms over my stomach watching them eat over their food. Urgh, was this girl jealous because I was hanging out with these three? I mean I'm so hungry. Where my food at?

When there's a bit of silence my stomach decides to perform a whale's mating call and I see Dallas and Austin both look up and to my surprise Dez. YES. Dez stammers, "I swear it's NOT me."

"Yeah right." Dallas scoffs. Dez pouts in annoyance and even though I feel bad it's better him than me to be honest.

Austin asks, "Wait, Ally. Didn't you order something?"

"Yeah. I did but like I don't-" I begin but Austin interrupts me, "I can talk to the waitress about this if you want."

He gets up and begins to walk away from my table but I jump in front of him a bit close actually. We've got Dallas's attention but I pretend not to notice and I smile fakely, "I'm not even that hungry."

"You're lying." Austin says flat out."

"What?" I say with a high pitched voice. Damn. "How would YOU know that?"

"You're fiddling with your bracelet." Austin smirks holding up my wrists. I fluster in embarrassment, "Whatever, _Austy_."

"But seriously, Ally. You've got to eat something." Austin reasons trying to go up the stairs. I drag him back down as soon as he reaches for the 3rd step and say, "Nonononno. Look there is a vending machine right here. I'll get something."

Austin just sighs and goes to sit down with Dallas. They quickly fall into deep conversation and I examine the vending machine. There isn't anything interesting so I just settled for fig newtons and some sun chips. I grab the food and walk back and Dallas teases, "I thought models ate healthily."

I throw my sun chips at him, "Shut up, Dallas!" I smirk and open my pack of fig newtons, grab 3 and chuck the box on the table. Dallas grins and opens my sun chips. I throw my last fig newton at him shouting, "Hey! Those are mine, get your own!"

Dallas stuffs his hand in it, "Not anymore."

I walk to him but he just gets up and walks around the round table. "Come back, here!"

Dallas just keeps walking around and I get frustrated that I run across the table carefully missing the plates and in the moment I manage to snatch the sun chips out of his hands and land on the floor. I lose my footing and I let out a small, "Whoa." I brace myself but two hands go under my armpits and lift me back up (like those trust exercises)

It's Austin and he smirks teasing, "God, Ally. I know I'm so irresistible but you really need to stop falling for me."

I tease, "I see what you did there." I take out my phone and sadly there isn't any reception down there which disappoints me because I was hoping that maybe Trish had texted me or something. I'm about to put my phone back but Austin snatches it out of my hands.

"Hey!" I automatically exclaim. He plonks in my bowl chair and starts going on my phone. I lean over the bowl chair and his shoulder in an attempt to get back my phone. He's putting a number in and I'm pretty sure it's his. He then gets out his phone and quickly types in my number. I roll my eyes and try to dive for my phone but I'm not quick enough because he gets off the chair and I slam onto the bowl chair in an uncomfortable position. My head is in the cushion and I muffle, "Ow-eh!"

Austin sniggers.

We chat for a while more and I successfully manage to get my phone back get all their phone numbers adding even more contacts. I stretch and check the time, "9pm"

"I should get going because the girls are probably freaking out." I say getting up.

Dez adds, "Yeah we're going as well. We need to get back to our frat."

"Frat?" I ask. "So do you have crazy raves or something?"

Dez nods his head up and down really quickly, "Yup, yup, yup."

We're outside the café and it's fairly dark but not really. I wave, "Bye, guys. See you tomorrow."

Austin asks surprised, "You're going home alone in this?"

"Yeah." I say not thinking much about it. "I'm a big girl Austin. I don't need to hold anyone's hand."

"You can hold mine if you want to." He smirks to which I reply smiling and running my fingers through my hair.

"Bye." I say turning.

"Nah. I'll walk you there Ally." Austin says coming quite close to my side. Dallas and Dez walk off in the other direction quite slowly.

As we walk I ask, "So what are you studying here?"

"Music." Austin says putting his hands through his pockets. "You?"

"Communications."

We quickly arrive to my dorm and I walk in the door. To my surprise, Austin has followed me in and he comments, "Woah. They've changed it around a bit."

"Really?" I ask surprised. This is my first time here so I wouldn't know a thing about the architecture.

We get to the second last floor to and walk a bit down the corridor. I open my dorm room to find Cassidy, Trish and Kira on the other bed. I plonk myself on my bed and Cassidy squeals, "Ally!"

She hugs me tightly and then clears her throat noticing Austin at the door.

"Oh right." I say. "Austin. Your services are no longer required." I pretend dismiss with my hand. Austin leans against the door, "You sure you want me to leave because I could stay."

I grab my pillow and throw it.

"Okay." Austin quickly says shutting the door leaving the pillow hit the door and land on the ground. Cassidy is about to say something but the door swings open Austin throws the pillow at me and leaves only leaving enough time for me to shout, "Austin!"

He grins and I hear his footsteps go down the stairs. Cassidy turns at me and now Trish and Kira are on my bed.

Cassidy begins slowly, "Now, Ally. Tell me-"

Kira clears her throat.

"I mean. Now, Ally. Tell us EVERYTHING."

**Ermahgerd my chapters are getting longer and sorry if you don't like long chapters but I just so happened to finish the 'checkpoint' or whatever here. Hope you guys liked and I will see you next time.**

**xx**

**Allison**


End file.
